bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27221480-20151122185954
To Barbara: Yes, I think it would be a lot better if we saw more of the old Bernadette. I think part of the problem, is that now there's this "mean Bernadette" ongoing joke, where she seems all sweet and nice, but then she'll say something mean and seem kinda aggressive. This was funny at first, but the more often they do it, the more mean and serious the character becomes. Yes, I know what you mean, she never used to be that way, especially with the girls. Oh well, at least we are getting to see a tiny bit more of the old Bernie. Yeah, she did have some good lines in "The Platonic Permutation". I might've even laughed if I hadn't been so upset over Shamy lol. OMG yes!! I can't wait to find out what's going to happen with the Spockumentary and the proposal :D :D I am so excited to see what happens!! (I know I say this pretty much every time lol, but I get excited every time I think about it haha :D) I definitely think that Amy will find out through the documentary, because they've made it a pretty important storyline. I can still imagine something happening where they all are going to watch the documentary, and Sheldon panics and asks Professor Proton what to do. Even if it won't be for Christmas. Hey, maybe it might be for New Year's Eve/ Day. I'm not sure when the next episode will air, it just says "January 2016". But hey, that could still be January 1st, right? Anyway, whatever happens, I'm super excited for it :) Woooooo 18 days to go!! XD Yep, even if they don't show anything relevant, it would still be nice to have SOMETHING. Ooh yes, they probably will show that part of the scene. It lets us know (well... everyone who hasn't already read all the taping reports haha XD) that there are going to be some Shamy scenes, but not giving away any of the storyline. Maybe they'll have some pics of the part where Sheldon apologises for ruining their (Amy and Dave's) date, and turns to leave. That'll make it seem like he's turned up at her apartment, and Amy's turned him away. If they want to be extra sneaky of course :P Ikr, we've been SOOO patient! Wow yeah, hard to believe we've been waiting 5 whole years for this! And it's FINALLY going to happen!! Well... in like, 25 days (I think, right? XD) We've been having a conversation about Shamy for like 11 days, now that's some dedication haha :) Yep, we are so loyal :D <3 OMG yes, that would literally be the most adorable thing EVER! Awww... that would be so cute, I really want to see it happen now <3 Haha, yes lol same, everyone else is crying their eyes out over something and then there's just me like, "um... do you want a tissue or something?" XD PS: I wonder if we're the first virtual penpals to have met because of Shamy... Well, we're the only people I know of XD PPS: Hahaha such a tease XD I never even noticed that lol :P